Beautiful Soul Musa & Riven
by BlackRosie
Summary: Musa Caught Riven And A Girl Kissing And Is Heart Broken. The Happiest Day Of Riven's Life was Ruined By 1 Girl And He Was Going To Fix IT Even if It Meant Singing he Wrote A Song When Helia Said To Write How He Feels Espeacially For Musa and His Dream Became a Reality


Beautiful Soul

One-Shot Of Musa & Riven

*Riven's P.o.v.*

I Remember That Faithful Day When Tears Dripped Out Of Her Eyes On What Was The Happiest Day Of My Life For Me

_~Flashback~_

_The Guys with Riven Leading But He Wasn't Paying Attention Mostly Looking At The Onyx Box In His Hand Bumping Into a Few People While walking into the Fruity Music Bar Looking For The Winx and A Group Of Girls Come Up To Him_

_"OMG It's THE SPEACIALISTS!" A Blonde Girl Screamed_

_"Isn't Helia Adoreable" A Brunette Yelled_

_"Forget Helia! Come Over Here Sky!" A Red Head Screamed_

_One Girl Was Just Staring At Riven_

_She Stood There Glaring But Riven Could See a Blush_

_She Had Midnight Blue Hair Like Musa's Up To Her Waiste Curled With Barbie Bangs and Silver Eyes Wearing a Red Blouse and Black Jeans with Red Heels_

_Riven Being Riven Walked Up To Her_

_"Why You Staring At Me?" Riven Asked_

_"Oh Sorry I Can't Stare?" She Said Back_

_"Just Forget It I'm Riv-" He Didn't Get To Finish_

_"Yea Yea Riven From The Speacialists" She Rolls Her Eyes_

_"I'm Veronica" She Says_

_"Well Then" Riven Says "I gotta go Find My Girlfriend"_

_"Girlfriend?" She Says Looking At Me Confused_

_"I Had A Boyfriend" She Says Rolling Her Eyes Again_

_"Yea My Girlfriend Musa SHe Looks Kinda Like You Except With Matching Midnight Blue EYes" Riven smiles thinking about Musa_

_"Yea She Barely Forgave Me From Our Last Fight" He Sighs His Smile turning to a Frown_

_"Well Why Don't You Just Forget About That And How About You Pretend I'm Her And I Can Pretend Your My "Ex" " She Smiles And Leans In To Kiss Riven and Eventually Does_

_You Hear Glass Hit The Ground As Riven Turns Around To See A Teary Eyes Musa and Angry WInx Girls_

_"MUSA WAIT!" Is All Riven Said _

_~End Of Flashback~_

I Groaned As I Re-Thought That

"Musa..." I Sighed

"Dude Why Would You Do That I Thought You LOVED Musa" Helia asks

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THAT VERONICA CHICK!" I Yell

Nabu Who Was Meditating On The Couch Stands Up And Walks Over To Riven

"Aisha told me Musa Has Been Crying For Days" Nabu says patting my back

"Don't You Think I Feel GUILTY ENOUGH!" I Yell Again Trying To Control My Temper

"Oh Musa..." I Sigh Walking Out Of The Room Pulling Out The Onyx Box

It Wasn't Much A Onyx Box But Inside It Meant The World

It Was a Ring A Wedding Ring

It Was A Ruby Crystal Shaped Like A Heart With There Names Carved Into The Hoop

I Mean I Didn't Smile But It Makes Her Smile, He Had It Espeacially Made Like That Straight From The Celesto Jewelers

I Heard The Door Close and I Turned Around TO See Helia With a Notepad and Pencil

"Riven I Know Your Not The Type For This But Sometimes It Helps" He Says Handing Me The Notepad and Pencil

"Write Out How You Feel" Helia said and I took Them and Just Started Writing

Pretty Soon Helia Left and a Brain Storm Hit Me

I Thought Of All The Times Me and Musa Had Together

All Those Girls Loving Me

Letting There Hearts Out To Me

They Were Not Anything I Wanted

From The Girls Father Brought Me To Marry

Musa Was Different

Yes She Wasn't A Princess But I Didn't Care

I Loved Her

And That Was All That Mattered

I Looked Down At The Notepad That Now Had Lyrics On Them and Smiled In Satisfaction and Walked Inside To Show The Guys

Yes I Do Have Feelings Well For Musa Though

"Guys I Need You To Text The Winx Get Them TO The Fruity Music Bar Tonight!" I Say Giving Helia The Notepad With The Pages Ripped Out On What i Wrote

"Uhm Riven What's Got You So How Do You Say It?" Brandon says

"Enthusiastic?" Timmy Smirks

"Quiet Brando and You Tim THis Means ALOT NOW TEXT THE WINX!" I Yell

"Ok Ok Bud We Will" Sky Says Pulling Out His Phone and Texting Bloom

_**~Sky's Phone~**_

_**Sky: Hey Bloom?**_

_**Bloom: Yea Sky**_

_**Sky: You Guys Wanna Go To The Frutti Music Bar With Us?**_

_**Bloom: Uhm Sure But I Don't Think Musa Wants To Go**_

_**Sky: Make Her Bloom Cause Riven is Happy For Some Reason And If He Wants You Guys Thre It Must be Something Important**_

_**Bloom: Riven? Happy? Never Seen That In A Sentence Before So Dress Nice?**_

_**Sky: Yea**_

_**Bloom: Alright Then I'll Tell The Girls**_

_**Sky: Thanks**_

_**Bloom: Love Ya**_

_**Sky: Back To You Bloom**_

_**~End Of Text~**_

"Girls Getting Ready And Will Meet Us There" SKy Says Putting His Phone Away

"Alright Then So Dress Nice We're Going To Treat This Like Royalty" Riven Smiles Triumphantly Already Dressed

He Wore A Button Up White Shirt With The Sleeves Rolled Up To His Elbows And Black Slacks With White Suede Shoes

"Ok Ok Riven" The Guys Laugh and Walk Into There Rooms To Change

~With The Winx~

*Musa's P.o.v.*

I Wiped A Few Tears Away And Opened My Closet

Bloom Said Were Going To The Frutti Music Bar

I Didn't Want To Go At First But I Thought About It For A Minute And I'm Just Going To Prove That I Am OVER Riven

"I Don't Get Why We Have To Dress Nice Though" I Groan

I Wore A Black Mid Tank Top With Ruby Music Notes Going Up The Shirt With Ruby Skinny Jeans And Ruby Heels I Curled My Hair and Walked Out To See The Girls All Ready

It Was About 7:00 So We Were Off To The Frutti Music Bar

Once We Got There I Sighed As I Saw The Winx Walk To There Boyfriends While I Went To Sit At The Bar With Roxy But I Saw She Was With Andy So I Left Them Alone And Sat At A Table Alone

"Don't Cry" Was All I Thought

Til I Heard A Familiar Voice

"Well This Is For A Speacial Girl Of Mine Or Was A Speacial Girl of Well I Hope No Ones Still Cause I Want Her Back I Made A Mistake And I Hope SHe'll Forgive Me For Being Well A Idiot"

I look Up And See Riven

"This Ones For You Musa I Love You" Riven Smiles At Me

_ Beautiful Soul_

_ By Jesse McCartney_

_I Don't want Another Pretty Face _

_I Don't Want Just Anyone To Hold_

_I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste_

_I Want You And Your Beautiful Soul_

_I Know That You Are Something Speacial _

_To You I'd Be Always Faithful_

_I Want To Be What You Always Needed_

_And I Hope You See The Heart In Me_

_I Don't Want Another Pretty Face_

_I Don;t Want Just Anyone To Hold_

_I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste_

_I Want You And Your Beautiful Soul_

_You're The One I Wanna Chase_

_You're The One I Wanna Hold_

_I Won't Let Another Minute Go To Waste_

_I Want You And Your Beautiful Soul_

_Yeah_

_You Might Need Time To Think It Over_

_But I'm Not Fine I Won't Move Forward_

_I'll Ease Your Mind_

_If You Give Me The Chance_

_I Will Try To Never Make You Cry _

_I Don't Want Another Pretty Face_

_I Don't Want Just Anyone To Hold_

_I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste _

_I Want You and Your Beautiful Soul_

_You're The One I Wanna Chase_

_You're The One I Wanna Hold_

_I Won't Let Another Minute Go To Waste_

_I Want You And Your Beautiful Soul_

_Am I Crazy For Wanting You?_

_Maybe Do You Think You Could Love Me Too?_

_I Don't Wanna Waste Your Time_

_Do You See Things The Way I Do?_

_I Just Wanna Know That You Feel It Too_

_There Is Nothing Left To Hide_

_I Don't Want Another Pretty Face ( 3 x )_

_I Don't Want Just Anyone To Hold_

_I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste_

_I Want You and Your Beautiful Soul_

_You're The One I Wanna Chase_

_You're The One I Wanna Hold _

_I Won't Let Another Minute Go To Waste_

_I Want You And Your Beautiful Soul_

_Ooh _

_Beautiful Soul, Yeah_

_Ohh, Yeah_

_Your Beautiful Soul_

_Yeah_

Riven Looked Up And Smiled At Musa And The WInx Push Musa Up There

"Musa" He Says Into The Microphone

"I Have Loved You ANd Missed You In Every Fight Or Argument We Have Gotten In You Were Always Able To Live With Me And I Mean Really But I've Learned Alot From You And I Smile Because I'm Happy To See You, Hear Your Voice And See You Smiling"

"I Know I Have Said Alot But You Make My Life 100% Better" Riven Smiles

"ANd I Don't Care If Your Not A Princess Of Not" He Grins Pulling Out The Onyx Box

"Musa Of Melody And Of The Winx Club Will You Do Me The Honor Of Becoming Queen Of Celesto" Riven Smiles He Says On One Knee

"Well With A Smile Like That And The Nerve To Do All Of This" Musa Grins Tapping Her Chin

"Yes Riven I'll Marry You" SHe Smiles ANd Jumps Into Riven's Arms

_He Got Her and Her Beautiful Soul_

_ King Riven and Queen Musa Of Celesto _

_ And There_

_ Daughter Princess Melanie_


End file.
